Quests
The Sand - Bar and Gill! Earl's lovely wife BetsyLou recently inherited a family restaurant and she needs help in preparing dishes for her restaurant, the Sand Bar & Gill!, located in Waterport BetsyLou inherited this restaurant from her ex-husband Gumbo Gary who passed away in a tragic shark wrangling accident last week. BetsyLou is in dire need of help creating some new dishes for her new inheritance and wranglers can help in completing quests. Each quest you complete is another dish that's served at this lovely new place in WaterPort. Each fishing pole has an assortment of signature dishes that require particular fresh fish from the local waters. Completing the quests not only completes the signature dish, but also unlocks pole augments allowing wranglers to catch new breeds of fish and hence more signature dishes. Complete a quest either individually or with a friend. When you complete the catch requirements for a quest, go back to The Sand - Bar and Gill! to drop them off for your dish. The Quests There are a set of four quests for every pole. Each 'course' varies in difficulty - the first two are easy (could be completed in under 100 casts), the third is hard (350-500 casts), and the fourth is difficult (500+ casts). Completing the first three quests each unlock an augment for that pole, which you can obtain once completing the quest. Each augment unlocks another 10 levels to add to your pole, and allows you to begin catching the Augmented Fish (there are four fish per pole at levels 57, 64, 73 and 80). The fourth quest does not unlock anything, but wranglers completing the final dish are awarded the rare Liquid Gold attractant by the Ancient Mariner as a reward for their dedication to the task. Click on any image to see that pole's menu of dishes: NOTE: The dish images are meant to be hidden. Oak Branch Quests Below is a list of the quests available for the Oak Branch. Cajun Catfish (Difficulty: 1/10) Betsylou's famous cajun surprise! Lightly fried catty with buttered potato side dishes. Pole Req: Level 10+ Oak Branch Unlocks: Steel Reel Catch Req's: 9 Catty Fish, 6 Loafy Fish, 3 Mime Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Start with Loaf Chum, and use it until all the Loaf Fish are caught. Change to Generic until any remaining Catty are caught. If there are Mime left, you can try a combination of repellents (catty+cubey+miny) and RLC - or you can just cast with Fish Guts or Steak until you catch them. This quest should require less than 100 casts. Miny Medley (Difficulty: 5/10) Waterports Miny Fish topped with an oak cream sauce. Pole Req: Level 30+ Oak Branch Unlocks: Steel Reinforcements Catch Req's: 18 Miny Fish, 10 Miss Miny Fish, 2 Sea Tortoise Fish, 1 Ninja Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Start with Miss Miny, using Fish Guts or Steak. It will take a long time to get them all, possibly up to 200 casts. If it looks like you have not caught all the Miny Fish before the last Miss Miny, switch to Generic to finish the Miny Fish before the last Miss Miny. When you only have Tortoise and Ninja left, go to Fishertonville and cast using your best chum: RLC, Fish Guts or Steak. This may take up to 50 casts or more. If you still have the Ninja Fish left, go back to Waterport and use a Ninja Attractant with your best chum: RLC or Fish Guts. It may take more than one attractant, but having 2-3 should guarantee getting it. If you have no Ninja Attractants, and you have the Ninja Fish left, it is better to start a different quest and wait to get Ninja Attractants in a Chest, or enough repellents to trade attractants using the resource exchange. This quest can take up to 250 casts. Toothpick Platter (Difficulty: 8/10) Assortment of the finest Waterport specialties, served on one dish. Pole Req: Level 50+ Oak Branch Unlocks: Rotisserie Chicken Catch Req's: 2 Twig Fish, 5 Ninja Fish, 10 Vampire Fish, 9 Sea Tortoise Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Note: It may be beneficial to not augment your pole your pole at all, until you have finished this quest - augmenting your pole adds new fish, which slightly reduces the odds of catching the fish in quests 1-3. Start this quest in Waterport using Steak, and fish until you get ALL the Vampire Fish. This will take a very long time, possibly up to 500 casts. Then travel to Fishertonville and use your best chum: RLC, Fish Guts or Steak, and fish until you have caught all the Tortoise and Twigs. Go back to Waterport to finish the remaining Ninjas - use Ninja Attractants and your best chum. Poison Acorn Brownie (Difficulty: 10/10) An oozing chocolate brownie filled with acorn nuts. Pole Req: Level 70+ Oak Branch Catch Req's: 25 Acorn Sea Slug Fish, 15 Blossom Fish, 10 Woodpecker Fish, 1 Poison Oak Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Stay in Waterport and fish with your fully augmented Oak Branch and your best chum: RLC or Fish Guts. RLC will help a lot, since it gives a 25% benefit for catching "top 4" fish, and all the quest 4 fish are affected. This quest may take 700+ casts. Broken Standard Quests Below is a list of the quests available for the Broken Standard. Carpe Sliders (Difficulty: 1/10) Delicious and juicy fish burgers, like the ones from White Water Castle. Served ontop of a lightly toasted loafy bun. Pole Req: Level 10+ Broken Standard Unlocks: Fixed Reel Catch Req's: 9 Miny Fish, 5 Loafy Fish, 5 Cubey Fish* x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Start with Loaf Chum, and use it until all the Loaf Fish are caught. If you have access to Sans Culpra, go there to finish the remaining Miny and Cubey. If not, stay in WP. To finish both off change your chum according to which fish you have more remaining; Generic for Miny and Cayenne for Cubey. If for some reason you finish the Miny Fish first, while still trying to catch Loaf Fish, it is better to move to Fishertonville to finish the Loaf and Cubey Fish. This quest should not take over 100 casts. Fish Sticks (Difficulty: 5/10) Crunchy fish sticks coated in seasoned bread crumbs. Pole Req: Level 30+ Broken Standard Unlocks: Fixed Pole Catch Req's: 15 Hippie Fish, 10 Miss Miny Fish, 6 Mime Fish, 2 Cornucopia Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips:Start with Miss Miny, using Fish Guts or Steak. When you have no Miss Miny Fish left, go to Fishertonville and cast using your best chum: RLC, Fish Guts or Steak. In the unlikely event that you catch both Cornucopia Fish before the Mime are caught, you can stop using RLC. And after everything else is caught, if you still have Hippie Fish left they can be quickly finished using Hippie attractants (Munchies). This quest can take up to 200 casts. Escapist Filet (Difficulty: 8/10) Tender piece of mouth-watering houdini fish with a thick baja sauce from Chipotle Farovia. Pole Req: Level 50+ Broken Standard Unlocks: Rump Roast Catch Req's: 4 Houdini Fish, 5 Ninja Fish, 10 Vampire Fish, 10 Cornucopia Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Note: It may be beneficial to not augment your pole your pole at all, until you have finished this quest - augmenting your pole adds new fish, which slightly reduces the odds of catching the fish in quests 1-3. Start this quest in Waterport using Steak, and fish until you get ALL the Vampire Fish. This will take a very long time, possibly up to 500 casts. Then travel to Fishertonville and use your best chum: RLC, Fish Guts or Steak, and fish until you have caught all the Cornucopia and Houdini Fish. Go back to Waterport to finish the remaining Ninjas - use Ninja Attractants and your best chum. Stumbling Pie (Difficulty: 10/10) Spiked apple crumble pie in a graham cracker crust. Pole Req: Level 70+ Broken Standard Catch Req's: 20 Duct Tape Eel Fish, 15 Shard Fish, 15 Mechanic Fish, 1 Wanderer Fish * x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips:Stay in Waterport and fish with your fully augmented Broken Standard and your best chum: RLC or Fish Guts. RLC will help a lot, since it gives a 25% benefit for catching "top 4" fish, and all the quest 4 fish are affected. This quest may take 800+ casts. Fancy Rifle-pole Quests Below is a list of the quests available for the Fancy Rifle-pole. Fish Tacos (Difficulty: 1/10) Spicy ground fiesta fish with corn tortillas. Please disregard the rumors of various wranglers getting the runs from this scrumptious feast. Pole Req: Level 10+ Fancy Rifle-pole Unlocks: Long Distance Scope Catch Req's: 8 Fiesta Fish, 8 Loafy Fish, 3 Emo Fish x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: The hard fish to catch is the Emo, so this quest will be spent only concentrating on catching three of them: Fish in Fishertonville and use Steak or Fish Guts. Steak has the best probability of attracting the Emo, but has occasional miscasts, while Fish Guts may also attract Pioneer, but has a higher cast rate to avoid miscasts. If for any reason you have Fiesta or Loafy fish left (highly unlikely), finish them off with Cayenne or Loaf respectively. Not-so-Vegan Salad (Difficulty: 4/10) Crisp lettuce combined with fish chunks and balsamic vinaigrette dressing. Don't tell the doctor you ate this little salad. Pole Req: Level 30+ Fancy Rifle-pole Unlocks: Laser + Fancy Ribs Catch Req's: 12 Hippie Fish, 10 Fiesta Fish, 7 Emo Fish , 4 Pioneer Fish x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: This quest does not differ from the first one at all: Fish in Fishertonville and use Steak or Fish Guts. There is virtually no possibility at all to have some other fish than Emo as your last catch. This quest may take around 200 casts. Hungry Hunter (Difficulty: 8/10) Put the rifle to rest and fill up on a fresh slab of fish with a scoop of mashed potatoes. Pole Req: Level 50+ Fancy Rifle-pole Unlocks: Auto Rib Launcher Catch Req's: 2 Flyin Fish, 5 Grim Fish, 10 Emo Fish, 12 Pioneer Fish x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Note: Buying augments will unlock new fish, and may affect the probability of catching these lower fish, so it may be best to not buy the augments until quest 3 is done. This quest does not differ at all from previous two: Fish in Fishertonville and use Steak or Fish Guts. It is unlikely, but possible to have a Flying Fish left, if so switch to RLC to finish the quest. This quest can take up to 400 casts. Trigger Fingers (Difficulty: 10/10) Kick back and relax with these cookie crisps and blueberry ice cream, served in the famous crystal gun glass. Pole Req: Level 70+ Fancy Rifle-pole Catch Req's: 24 Shell Fish, 16 Target Fish, 10 Sniper Fish, 1 Marshall Fish x1.5 when done with friend Quest specific tips: Stay in Fishertonville and fish with your fully augmented Rifle Pole and your best chum: RLC or Fish Guts. RLC will help a lot, since it gives a 25% benefit for catching "top 4" fish, and all the quest 4 fish are affected. This quest may take 700+ casts. FAQ How Quests Work Quests can be completed individually or with a friend. Only one quest can be active at a time. Completion of preceding quests will unlock additional quests. Each quest requires a particular pole, so you must fish with this pole in order to have the fish count towards the dish. You can catch required quest fish via Crew Trips, deckhand trips and individual trips. Please note that Captain Trips, Tournament casts and Night Fishing trips do NOT count towards quests. There are no time restrictions. Quests are timed for leaderboard purposes only. The clock begins when the quest starts, and ends when the dish is dropped off at BetsyLou's 'Sand Bar & Gill' in WaterPort. You can compete in the same quest multiple times. If you invite a friend to a quest, the invitation remains active for 24 hours. You will be unable to invite another friend to your quest until the invitation expires or your friend rejects the invite. If competing with a friend, dish requirements will be multiplied by 1.5 (rounded down). Where can I fish? You do not have to stay in WaterPort for the quests, you can fish at any location, but you do need to use the correct pole in order for that catch to count. Check out the Fish Location Chart to see what locations make good spots for your current quest. How Do I Quit/Leave A Quest? After creating a quest, the quest leader (Player 1) must wait two hours before deleting the quest. The invited user (Player 2) can leave the quest at any point; however, this action will remove any fish contributions Player 2 accumulated towards the quest. Player 1 must complete the quest individually, and the dish requirements will be reduced (from 1.5x to 1.0x). Finishing A Quest/Leaderboards After catching all the fish requirements, you must visit the Sand Bar & Gill by traveling to WaterPort. BetsyLou will reward each wrangler with the dish. Future trophies will be rewarded to users who complete the entire 4-dish quest set.